Keroro  Adventure on Volcano Island, De Arimasu
by The-chibi-trio
Summary: A Group vacation to one of Momokas tropical island goes bad when the plane crash lands on a mystery island in the middle of the ocean, Everyone trapped on an island full of monsters, volcanoes and many other dangers! Will they make it out alive!
1. Chapter 1

Keroro - Adventure on Volcano Island, De Arimasu

Disclaimer: Yes we own nothing, NOTHING! MWA HA HA HA!

A/N Flecia: Hi everyone! Right, I know a lot of people are gonna be mad because we are writing another story at the same time as this...

Bechi: Hiya ^_^, yeah like Flecia said, but DONT get mad ok...just don t!

Kellbo: It s because Flecia read this other story by this other person and it gave her the idea for this story ... and to be honest this sounds epic to me! :D

Flecia: I wanna try to make this just like a real episode...just like a really long episode ^_^'

Bechi: This is only the start chapter, it s not very long and doesn t have much action, that s just because it s to set the scene!

Kellbo: The next chapter will be much more epic with lots of fighting and romance and COMEDY :D and stuff, I want a bunch of epic battle scenes with lots of guns and explosions,  
>Bechi wants lots of comedy and random stuff that happens for no reason what so ever, and Flecia wants lots of cute yet suttle fluffy and romantic bits (knowing Flecia...probly DoroXKoyu stuff -_-')<p>

Flecia: We PROMICE, so please don t just think it will be all like this chapter.

Bechi: Please read, enjoy, and review any cool comments or ideas for future references...

Kellbo: BUT NO FLAMES DAMN IT!

Flecia: Enjoy ^_^

"Wow, so this plane can hold up to a hundred people per travel? It seems like kinda a waste to only have us ten" Fuyuki chatted away to Momoka who wasn t listening but was utterly content just hearing the boys voice "It sure was nice of Momoka chan to let us come along on her privet jet to her privet island eh corporal!" Keroro laughed to Giroro who was steaming like he was about to explode with rage, "WHAT DOES THIS HAVE TO DO WITH THE INVASION?" the red frog screamed, "All in good time my dear corporal, all in good time" the green keronjin answered with an evil chuckle. Yes, it Was summer vacation and the weather was... awful! All over Japan rain rain rain! So Momoka Nishizawa, one of the richest school girls in the world, felt it a great time to test out her brand new pink jumbo jet with her dream boy, Fuyuki Hinata! The only problem that she hadn t accounted for on her dream date in the sky, was that the word about their little vacation had somehow managed to get out...most likely through a certain little black tadpole keronjin, and now she had to share her dream journey with Natsumi Hinata, Fuyuki's big sister, Natsumi's friend's Koyuki Azumaya and Mutsumi Sabaro, AND all of their froggy friends, she was not a happy rich girl, but she decided to make the most out of it.

"Fuyuki kun, how about I show you around the deluxe plane rooms?" Momoka smiled as her inside evil screamed "LETS GET AWAY FROM ALL THESE PEOPLE AND BE ALONE ALREADY!".  
>"Ok, thanks again for inviting us all Nishizawa san" Fuyuki smiled as he followed the girl.<p>

"Maybe I should go sit next to him...but what if he doesn t wanna sit with me! Ohh what should I do?" Natsumi fidgeted in her chair as she watched her dream boy listen to his music through a pair of headphones he drew, "WAAH HE'S SOO DREAMY!"  
>she thought melting into her chair. "NATSUMI SAN!" came a sudden voice causing Natsumi to snap out of her romantic day dream, "h huh? Ohh its you Koyuki chan!<br>I guess Tamama really invited everyone huh!" Natsumi mumbled with a smile, "No, he invited everyone except Dororo, I guess he forgot so I brought him anyway!"  
>the ninja girl grinned her feline smile and pointed to her trauma ridden friend in the corner. "Can I sit here Natsumi san?" Koyuki asked excitedly as she signalled to the chair next to natsumi, "...Sure I guess" the red haired girl sighed as the ninja hopped into the seat next to her, "Aww now I will never get to sit next to Sabaro sempi"<br>she thought with a whine.

"So whatcha making Kururu?" Sabaro asked lazily as he pulled off his badly drawn headphones and looked over at his yellow friend, "Kuku...none of your business"  
>Kururu mumbled in return as she kept screwing the bolt he was screwing onto a strange metal device he was holding. "Well is it cool?" the silver haired boy asked with a shrug as he lay back in his chair feeling relaxed, "Everything I make is cool, kukuku" the scientist snickered as he pulled some wiring from the device,<br>"Well can I try it when you're done?" the boy asked again, Kururu rolled his eyes mockingly, "You really think I would let a pekaponian use something as deadly as this?"  
>he sighed turning away from the boy and twisting the wires together. "Is that a trick question?" Sabaro asked raising one eyebrow, "Kukuku, you know me to well,<br>but don t blame me if you destroy a planet or two" Kururu replied with an evil sounding laugh.

"So how are you liking the privet jet mr sergeant sir, it cost momochi over a BILLION yen!" Tamama asked with a cute happy smile on his face, "It's good privet but it lacks...something" Keroro answered slanting his eyes as he looked around, "No problem sir, there are emergency gundum model kits under every seat!" the tadpole explained as he sat down next to his beloved sergeant.  
>"GEROOOO!" the green frog squealed in delight as he pulled out a box from under his seat and ripped it open.<p>

"So Fuyuki kun, how do you like the jet?" Momoka asked sheepishly as she and the boy had been walking down a passage way for almost ten minutes in silence,  
>"Yeah its huge, I don t now much about planes but it seems pretty expensive. Hey where are we going exactly anyway?" Fuyuki asked as he watched the seemingly never-ending line of doors as he walked passed. "I thought maybe we could go to Nishizawa island number forty seven, apparently it has great weather!" the rich girl answered with an innocent smile, Fuyuki laughed, "Well that s to be expected of Nishizawa san I suppose!".<p>

"Hmmm, I'm sure its red wire to yellow wire... or was it red wire to pink wire... no defiantly red to yellow" Kururu argued with himself in the privacy of his own mind as he stared at the vast amount of coloured wire ends. After a few seconds he gave a shrug and grabbed the yellow and the red, the moment the two ends touched there was a mighty 'KABOOOM!' and the entire passenger section was filled with smoke and debris, "...Ohh right, it WAS red to pink" he grumbled as he coughed and chokes trying to find a new pair of glasses now his were smashed to oblivion. There was a lot of screaming as everyone tried to find where they were in the thick smoke, suddenly an alarm sounded, red lights flashed as the plane began to rumble. "WHATS GOING ON?" Momoka yelled as she burst into the smoky room looking furious with a sheepish Fuyuki behind her, "Someone do something, I can t see a thing?" Natsumi coughed as she rubbed her eyes which were sore from the debris.

"Leave it to me Natsumi san!"  
>Koyuki cried as she jumped up, "Ninja technique, clearing meca fan!" she jumped up and spun around at ludicrous speeds blowing the smoke clear away. "Uhh, thanks"<br>Natsumi muttered as her friend smiled felinely at her, the plane continued to shake and rumble while alarms wailed, "What s happening momochi?" Tamama cried looking scared as if he had an idea already, "This is the planes emergency protocol, the explosion must have set it off!" Momoka cried looking scared. "What does that mean?"  
>Giroro asked warily, "it means..." the rich girl was cut off as the plane rattled violently causing her to fall over, "CRASH LANDING". Everyone bean to panic, running around screaming and trying to find a way out, "C can't you get the pilot to stop it?" Natsumi cried as she grabbed Momoka by the shoulders, "T th this plane is auto piloted, IT HAS NO PILOT!"<br>she cried as they both continued to scream. "WAAAAAH WAAAAH WAAAAAH" screamed the sirens as the back of the plane set on fire and it began to spin causing everyone to get bashed around.

Suddenly the world went black for them all...


	2. Chapter 2

Keroro - Adventure on Volcano Island, De Arimasu

Disclaimer: Yes we own nothing, NOTHING! MWA HA HA HA!

A/N:

Flecia: Ohh the second chapter is up! :D

Bechi: There is a little drama and a tiny bit of cuteness in this one, but we are building it up!

Kellbo: Hehehe, I got to type the end bit of this one :D

Flecia: HOW COULD YOU KELLBO TT_TT

Kellbo: Don t worry, I don t kill people off in the second chapter, what kind do person do you think I am? :3

Bechi: Ehh heh heh -_-'

Flecia: WELL anyway, I really hope you all enjoy this chapter and we will make sure there is some action or at least comedy in the next one ^_^'

Kellbo: Please keep reading, please review, and please add this story (*pulls out chainsaw) PLEEEASE :D

It was black, but he could hear waves lapping againced the shore, yes he was defiantly on a beach, it smelled like sea water. "Geroo" Keroro whined as he slowly Cracked open an eye, "Where am I, de Arimasu?". Looking around, the frog could see that it was a beach, the waves of the sea were lapping softly againced the shore,  
>tree's lined the sand blowing gently in the breeze, and a giant flaming aeroplane cockpit was resting on the beach. "We...we must have crashed, de Arimasu!" he mumbled looking around worriedly for any signs of life, but none could be seen. "MASTER FUYUKI! MASTER FUYUKI!" he cried as tears ran down his cheeks, "They must all be gone,<br>goooone!" he wailed as he fell down dramatically, "Sergeant?" came a familiar voice as a young boy sat up from under a pile of sand and gave a mighty yawn. "MASTER FUYUKI!"  
>Cried the green frog as he over dramatically leaped through the air and hugged his friend, "Where are we sergeant?" asked the boy as he pulled his keronjin friend of and brought him face to face, "On a beach...most likely somewhere on pekaponian" keroro answered as he hopped back to the ground and looked around some more."We must have crashed on an island somewhere...<br>we better find everyone else quickly, it might be dangerous here, they must have crashed somewhere near to us" Fuyuki stated as he began wandering mindlessly along the beach.  
>"Sir yes sir, a search mission indeed!" the keronjin saluted as he marched off after his friend.<p>

"So do you know where we are? or are we just marching off randomly?" Natsumi grumbled as she followed the red frog alien through the thick forest, Giroro did not reply, too caught up in his own thoughts, "Me...and natsumi...alone in the forest...at night...this is like a date...and a battle" he began to drool slightly as he pictured them curled up together for warmth in a cave. "You don t...you don t think everyone else perished in the crash do you?" her close to tears voice breaking his daydreams,  
>"keroro..." he thought suddenly as he thought back to the crash and how everyone had got separated, he himself had only found natsumi after being washed up near a trail of clothes which had fallen out from her luggage and followed the trail until he came upon his unconscious dream girl. A quiet sob broke through the air snapping him again from his thought, he looked in horror at the girl he was deeply in love with as she began to cry at the possible loss of her friends and family, "They are fine!<br>I just know it! Don t cry natsumi! You're stronger than that!" he franticly waved his arms about trying to make her stop with the tears. With a sniffle the girl gave a nod, "Y you're right Giroro, we should be searching!" he decided out loud as she began to march off with more spirit than ever, now with the red frog following her.

"Tama-chan, you shouldn't be walking" Momoka scolded softly to her young companion as the two trekked along a wide stretch of beach, "Its ok momochi! This is good training for me!"  
>he smiled back at her, the girl couldn t help but feel concerned for the tadpole though. The two had landed on the outskirts of the forest near the beach, Momoka luckily had landed on a pile of dead leaves, but poor Tamama had landed on her, bounced off and landed on a bolder twisting his ankle, he still insisted on walking though.<br>Suddenly Tamama took a wrong step and her little foot slipped to the side causing his to fall over and cry out in pain, "TAMA-CHAN!" Momoka cried as she knelt down to her crying little friend, "Momoochii it huuurts" he wailed as he held his ankle. The girl ran her hand lightly over his little leg stopping as he screamed when she touched his ankle, "Ohh no Tama-chan, its broken!" she gasped. "WAAAAH I DONT WANNA DIE ON THIS ISLAND!" he wailed as tears shot out from his eyes,  
>"Ohh Tama-chan" the girl smiled assuringly as she wrapped her arms round the tadpole, "We wont die here! When Paul realises we left he will come looking for us!<br>I will carry you till we find the others" she explained. "Momochi..." he looked up at her with big watery eyes, she smiled lovingly and scooped up her friend,  
>carrying him across the sandy beach.<p>

"So what s the plan? we gonna find the others or not?" Saburo yawned as he leaned againced a tree, "kukuku, I don t think it will be much use, we would be better off without them,  
>but if you insist..." snickered the yellow scientist as he pressed a random button on the back of his laptop, "pochito". "So what's that do?" the boy asked with mild interest, "It sends an electrical current through the air which is similar to brainwaves, I specifically designed them to interfere with the brainwaves of the platoon and your little friends,<br>kukuku" Kururu explained not even looking towards the boy. "Sooo...?" the silver haired teen asked closing his eyes pretending to be uninterested, Kururu gave a fake irritated sigh, "It means that a signal is being sent to their brains subconsciously telling them to meet at this point, all we have to do is wait here! Kukuku"  
>the yellow frog explained flatly as he typed away at his laptop with a shrug. He then gave the button a second push and a little antenna popped out from the top,<br>"Now I type in the commands and give it one more push" he mumbled as he typed away again, "Want to do the honners?" he asked boredly as he completed his typing,  
>Saburo gave a shrug and pressed the red button. Suddenly colourful rings of light began to emit from the antenna and float into the atmosphere, "Cool" the boy smirked as he watched them fade into the sky.<p>

"GEROO!" Keroro cried suddenly as it felt like something smacked into his brain, "Oww, did you feel that too Gunso?" Fuyuki asked as he rubbed the back of his head, "That s strange, we both felt it at the same time, de Arimasu!" the frog mumbled, "Felt like a wave of energy just hit my brain" the boy explained, suddenly from that comment the same picture entered both their heads at the same time, "KURURU!" they both cried in unison, "It must be him, Who else could do something like that!" Fuyuki concluded. "Well that means he's alive, but how do we find him? De Arimasu"  
>Keroro asked his friend, Fuyuki closed his eyes to think, but he gave a small gasp when all that he could think was of an arrow which was pointing in front of him,<br>"Gunso, close your eyes a sec!" he demanded, Keroro did as so without a word, "Master Fuyuki, all I can see is an arrow" he mumbled. "I think we should follow it Gunso!"  
>he suggested as he began to walk. Keroro was about to follow when he froze, spinning around to see behind him, "WAIT, master Fuyuki look!" he cried out in joy,<br>the boy turned his head and gasped happily as he saw to familiar figured running towards them. "NII CHAN!" he called waving, "Look Giroro we found them!" the girl cried not able to hide her relief, the red frog blushed, she looked very cute to him when she was relieved.

"FUYUKI!" Natsumi cried as she jumped and hugged her brother, "Nii chan! Its fine, I'm fine!" he laughed slightly at his sisters enthusiasm. "Keroro! Where are the others?"  
>Giroro demanded grouchily, "uhh...I have no idea, de Arimasu" the green frog laughed nervously as he rubbed the back of his head. "We just felt like something hit our brains, then there was these arrows and we followed them, and here we are!" Natsumi explained happily as she let go of her brother. "I think that it was Kururu,<br>he is somewhere on this island and sent us a message to our brains to unite us!" Fuyuki explained. "If that s the case then we should keep following until we find the others right?"  
>Giroro asked as he closed his eyes to see the arrow, "Right corporal!" Fuyuki nodded. So the four head off in the direction of the arrows in their heads.<p>

"Momochi, the arrow points that way!" Tamama cried as he pointed to the left as the girl ran across the beach with her tadpole on her shoulders. "WELL I SAY ITS THAT WAY!"  
>she yelled back, her angry side taking over as she curved round to the right. "But momochi!" he whined as he closed his eyes looking for the arrow again,<br>"Geez you're such a pain, broken leg or no broken leg, if you don t shut the hell up then you can walk on your own!" she snapped turning her head to face him while still running forward.  
>"Momochi...LOOK OUT!" he cried suddenly, but it was too late, she crashed strait into somebody and they both smashed to the ground with a yell. "PRIVET TAMAMA!"<br>cried keroro as he saw his comrade who had been thrown off the girls shoulders as she fell and landed face first in the sand, "huh...Momoka chan!" Natsumi stated as she held her hand out to help the rich girl up. Momoka opened her eyes and tried to take note of what happened, "Umm Nishizawa san..." came a voice from bellow her, that was when she realised that she was laying face to face on top of a certain boy she happened to like. "F f f f fuyuki kun" she squeaked as she jumped up franticly going bright red.

"Kukuku, you people take forever, following arrows must be to at least your level of intelligence" came a familiar voice as everyone stopped what they were doing,  
>"KURURU?" cried keroro as he looked around franticly for the sergeant major. "Hey Natsumi san" Saburo grinned mischievously as he made the pink haired girl jump as he appeared behind her, "S Saburo sempi!" she gasped as she caught her breath. "Kuku, At you managed to follow the arrows for a while...then again an ape could figure out how to do that" the yellow frog mocked as he walked out of the shadows. "Hey now everyone is together!" Cried Tamama happily as he sat up still clutching his leg,<br>"And THAT woman is not here" he snarled under his voice with a smirk as he thought back to the sweet and innocent angol mois sitting in the base doing all the company work by herself.  
>"Well we are still stuck on an island but at least we found everyone, de Arimasu!" Keroro stated contently, "You're sooo mean keroro kun" came a crying voice as a blue head popped down from the trees near where they were standing.<br>"Ohh Dororo kun...we didn t forget you...honest" keroro smiled nervously as he rubbed the beck of his head, the assassin hopped down to join the group, his trauma went away after a moment when he realised something was wrong. "Where is miss Koyuki?" he asked looking around for his dear friend, "What? Isn t she with you?"  
>asked natsumi as she looked around too seeing no sight of the girl.<p>

"There is ALWAYS someone isn t there" Tamama sighed as a sweat drop loomed over his head,  
>"Well where is she? Didn t you send those directions to everyone?" Natsumi asked turning to Kururu. "Kukuku, none of my concern if she decided not to follow or something"<br>he shrugged as he leaned againced a tree pulling out his laptop, "FIND HER NOW FROG!" the pink haired girl demanded as she clenched her fists, her aura sending a chill down everyone s spines.  
>"Please Kururu, is there not anything you could do to find her?" Dororo asked his eyes showing extreme worry for the girl, Kururu gave a long and bored sigh,<br>"Kukuku, You people wouldn t survive without me now would you" he shook his head as he started typing things into his laptop. After a few moments of typing and clicking the scientist came across what he was looking for, but his hand froze as he saw the results, "WELL?" Natsumi cried as everyone including her leaned in awaiting an answer, "...I cant pick up a life response matching her data..." Kururu explained sounding uncharacteristically grim. A shocked gasp erupted from the group at that moment, horror clear on everyone s faces. 


End file.
